Comer, rezar y amar
by KeryPerry
Summary: Niall Horan y, su mejor amiga de la vida, Alissa deciden hacer su sueño realidad, el cual los llevara por una experiencia inolvidable; llena de accion, aventura y mas de un buen platillo que disfrutar en el camino.
1. Prologo

_"-Tengo ganas de...una aventura- dije haciendo que la mirada de mi mejor amigo y confidente Niall se fije en mi. Esta noche decidimos permanecer en mi jardin comiendo pizza y ver las estrellas; y si, por mas romantico que suene lo hacemos porque asi somos...unos romanticos amantes de la vida...ah! y de la comida- tengo ganas de... no se  
-¿Probar algo nuevo?- dijo el, dando una mordida despues a la pizza que tenia en mano- ten...trata esto._

Agarro una de las rebanadas de pizza que quedaban en la caja y le coloco unos pequeños malvaviscos que estabamos comiendo antes y trituro un puñado de papas para ponerlo sobre todo eso

_-No me referia a ese tipo de cosas Nialler- le dije, dejando mi mirada en el pequeño invento que Niall habia preparado, pensando seriamente en darle una mordida-... pero no se ve tan mal_

_Tome la rebanada de su mano y le di una mordida; a pesar de su aspecto medio intimidante del platillo, su sabor era inigualable, la salsa de la pizza se mezclaba perfecto con la salsa y los malvaviscos le daba ese sabor dulce despues del peperonni y el queso...si, no sabia tan mal como cualquiera que lo viera._

_-A lo que me referia...-le dije con la boca llena con una gran mordida que habia dado- quiero algo nuevo...quiero...quiero_

-Ya se- dijo el, su mirada se ilumino en ese momento- que te parece si... nos vamos

-¿¡AHORA!- le dije, escupiendo parte de la comida que tenia en la boca

-Obviamente no- dijo, una risa se puso en su rostro, al parecer le causo gracia el gesto que hice de la impresion de su propuesta- vamonos, solo...agarremos nuestras maletas y caminemos, a donde nos lleve el viento

-¿Pero porque?- dije

-No se... ¿aventura? ¿diversion?

-¿Comida?- dije, una risa se escapo de mi boca sin avisar

-¡Eso es!- dijo Niall, tronando sus dedos- iremos alrededor de Europa con un solo motivo... comer__

-Estas loco- le dije, rei despues de darle un ligero golpe en el hombro"


	2. Natalie & Dublin

Ya empacada con todo lo necesario para el viaje de mi vida, me encontré con Niall en las afueras de Mulligar

-¿Estas segura de esto?- me dijo el  
-¿Ya te entro el miedo?- le dije- pensé que era la única...  
-Ya sabes como dicen...-siguió la conversación el  
-El primer paso es el mas difícil- complete su oración  
-¿Ya lo había mencionado?  
-Como unas 15 veces ayer  
-¡Hey! Dijiste que ir a tomar un dia antes nos quitaría los nervios  
-Hey... con tomar me refería a 2, no a quedar casi ebrio  
-¡No estaba ebrio!- me dijo en un tono de reclamo  
-Nialler...-dije, dando masajes a mi sienes- ojalá y te acuerdes de todo lo de ayer  
-¡Me acuerdo de todo!-me exclamo  
-Seguro...-dije con sarcasmo- ¿Como esta Natallie?  
-¿Quien?- me pregunto  
-Exacto- dije dando un paso hacia adelante; haciéndome ver que de esta manera empiece el viaje, pero si algo no sabia era a donde ir- ok, creo que ya me perdí

Niall no dijo mas que reírse de mi y correr a mi lado.

-¿Entonces Dublín?- dijo el sacando un mapa, ya que habíamos acordado que este seria un viaje que realizaremos con la menor tecnología posible  
-¿De donde sacaste la idea de ir a Dublín?-le cuestione, mirando el mapa por encima de su hombro  
-La otra noche me dijiste porque según tu "no podemos dejar Irlanda sin visitar la  
capital"- dijo con una mala imitación de mi cuando estoy ebria haciendo que le golpee la nuca  
-¿Hacia donde capitán "yo no tomo una gota de alcohol"?- dije con sarcasmo, ganándome una mala mirada de parte de el, la cual yo conteste con un saludo con mi mano firme en mi frente  
-Hacia ahí- dijo el, señalando por encima del mapa hacia lo que pareciera el oeste. El dio el primer paso y yo detrás de el, ya habíamos dado unos 20 pasos cuando oigo la voz de mi acompañante diciendo "¿Y quien era Natallie?", yo solo reí ante tal cuestión y empece a correr sin importarme la mochila de 15 kilos en mi espalda, solo oía como la guitarra de Niall chocaba contra su equipaje en su espalda en lo que corría para alcanzarme


	3. Capitulo 2: Somewhere only we know

Desde las 7 de la mañana que empezamos a caminar no paramos hasta que el sol se encontraba sobre nosotros indicándonos que había llegado la mitad del dia y el calor intenso de aquel momentos nos impedia seguir nuestro paso. Despues de caminar en medio de la nada por unos minutos mas con el calor comparado al del mismísimo infierno, encontramos un arbol de copa frondosa y lo suficientemente grande que proyectaba una sombra del tamaño suficiente para que ambos descansemos por un buen rato. Arrojamos nuestras inmensas maletas al cesped para de esta manera poder descansar la espalda y de igual manera poder relajar todos los musculos prácticamente muertos por el peso cargado en nuestros hombros. Ya me encontraba acomodando mi cabeza en mi gran equipaje con la intención de tomar un buen descanso después de aquellas horas de caminata cuando no pude evitar notar que Niall ya se habia despojado de su polo roja y se encontraba quitandose el sudor de la frente con la misma.

-"¿Que tanto me ves?"- dijo el sonriendo y empezando a sonrojarse.

Muchos creerian que Niall, sobre todo con el cuerpo que tiene, es de esos que suelen andar sin camisa por todos lados presumiendo cada parte de su abdomen por lo mismo, pero a diferencia de todos esos chicos que al tener la musculatura y el cuerpo torneado suelen pasearse por todos lados exhibiéndose, Niall era mucho mas cercano a lo puesto a eso ya que en sentido de mostrar su cuerpo era bastante timido por lo que cada vez que alguien lo atrapa sin camisa o algo similar suele buscar una manera de cubrirse lo mas posible, aunque conmigo siempre hacia un tipo de excepcion al respecto pero siempre lograba que se me haga de lo mas dificil quitar mis ojos de el cuando descubria su torso.

-"Nada, adonis"- dije, riendo con tal de incomodarlo en manera de broma; las mejillas del chico se tornaron un poco mas rojas haciendo que me gane un dulce golpe en mi hombro de su parte. Yo solo rei ante tal gesto.

Saque de mi mochila dos de las multiples botellas de agua que habia empacado para el viaje, le arroje una a el en lo que yo abria la que tenia y tomaba un sorbo del liquido en ella.

-"Bueno capitán"- le dije, sus hermosos ojos celestes se plantaron en mi haciendome ver que toda su atención estaba puesta en mis palabras- ¿donde estamos?

-"Buena pregunta..".- contesto el. De su mochila saco su mapa y la brujula que cargaba con el en esta situacion y despues de echar mas de un ojo a ambos ya habia empezado a perder un poco la paciencia

-"¿Y bien?"- le cuestione

-"Si no me equivoco..".-dijo el, metiendo la punta de su dedo a su boca para luego sacarlo para verificar "hacia donde soplaba el viento", gesto que me hizo sonreir una vez mas- "estamos perdidos"

-"¡Niall!"- le reclame, dandole un golpe mas en el hombro un tanto mas fuerte que el termino sobándose ahi mismo

-"Hey, ¿no pensaste que iba a pasar?"- dijo el, con una expresion de dolor en su rostro, haciendome pensar que la proxima vez deberia cuidar un poco mas mi fuerza en cuanto a ese tipo de gestos

-"Niall, estamos en medio de la nada, ¿como quieres que reaccione?"

-"Traquila..."

-"¿¡Como quieres que este tranquila?"- conteste en un tono de mezcla entre desesperacion y enojo, el rubio se habia asustado ante tal reacción pero luego solo trono los dedos para que en la expresión de su rostro me haga pensar que le había cruzado una idea por su mente

-"¿Tienes hambre verdad?"- dijo el

-"Si..".- conteste bajando la mirada. Mi mejor amigo me conocia mas que nadie, sabia que cuando andaba de este humor era porque me hacia falta tener algo en el estomago aparte de que los ruidos que provenían de el eran muy similares a los que hacia Chewbacca en Star Wars

-"Pense que era el único"- despues de eso se paro y extendio su mano hacia mi para ayudarme a parar, estando de pie me sacudi el poco de tierra que se había adherido a mis shorts- "vamos a ver que encontramos"

-"¿E iras asi sin camisa?"- le cuestione enarcando una ceja

-"Si, ¿quien mas podria verme?"- contesto el, abriendo sus brazos como tratando de decir "miren mi cuerpo gente del mundo" de una de las maneras mas comidas que haya llegdo a ver alguna vez- "¿o acaso te molesta?"

-"¡No!"- conteste en seguida en tono de sorpresa por aquel cuestionamiento, trantando de ocultar el hecho de que pensaba lo contrario...


	4. Capitulo 3: Papas y leña

CAPITULO #3

Decidimos caminar para ver que podiamos encontrar para comer ya que estando en medio de lo que pareciera la nada, el encontrar comida era algo muy difícil, anos tomo bastante tiempo esta busqueda la cual nos hizo encontrar un campo de papas.

-¿Papas?- me dijo el enarcando una ceja en mi direccion, despues de todo yo habia sido quien habi encontrado el dichoso plantio

-Piensalo de la siguiente manera: Es esto o seguir caminando- le respondi con un toque de agresividad en mi voz, como recalcando que esta era la única opción disponible

-Touche- me respondio haciendo una pistola con su mano con la cual me señalo, yo solo deje ver una sonrisa ante este gesto

Empezamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino hasta encontrarnos de frente a una cerca la cual nos impedia la llegada a lo que en ese momento era nuestra felicidad, nuestra comida, nuestras papas. Nos detuvimos frente a ella para mirarla fijamente, como si estuviéramos en espera a que esta se moviera, cosa que, por razones obvias, no sucedió.

-Bueno, creo que podremos encontrar otra cosa...- dije, dandome la vuelta; camine un par de pasos antes de que mi compañero me jale de la espalda de mi blusa para regresar a su lado

-Tengo una idea...- dijo el, haciendo una mirada de ingenio logrando que piense que lo que habia cruzado por su mente no era buena idea. Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar empezo a trepar por la cerca hasta que logro saltar al otro lado. Me volteo a ver esperando a que yo haga lo mismo pero yo solo le dije con señas que ahi lo esperaba.

Me sente en la tierra a ver como caminaba alrededor del huerto recolectando las papas con su playera. Estando ahi sola viendolo no pude evitar pensar... en el.

Habiamos sido amigos desde que nos conocimos, hace ya 5 años, y situaciones a lo largo de nuestras vidas nos habian logrado que nuestra amistad fuera tan cercana. Me converti en esa hermana que nunca tuvo, con la cual pensaba que el compatir una tarde viendo peliculas y comer palomitas era la cosa mas genial que podiamos hacer juntos... excepto tal vez comer, cosa que ambos amabamos mas que cualquier otra en el mundo; pero para mi Niall era mucho mas que eso, habian sido ya 3 meses desde que me di cuenta que lo amo, siempre habia pasado esa idea por mi mente pero simplemente la ignoraba hasta que al darme cuenta que despues de terminar la preparatoria, la cercanía entre ambos iba a desaparecer debido a la distancia ya que habia sido aceptada en una de las mas grandes universidades de Inglaterra mientras que Niall decidio quedarse a estudiar en Irlanda. El hecho que para seguir mis sueño y anhelos tenia que dejar a una persona tan importante en mi vida me partia el corazon es por eso que cuando decidimos en serio hacer este viaje no dude mas de un segundo pensando que estos serian los ultimos momentos que compartiria con el antes de partir a Inglaterra.

Volvi a la realidad cuando oi como las papas en la camisa de Niall caian a mi lado para que luego el pudiera saltar la reja con mas facilidad. Agarre las papas y me puse de pie, no pude evitar morder mi labio un instante cuando el estiraba sus musculos después del esfuerzo hecho para cruzar aquella reja. Pude ver su torso descubierto en lo que tiraba su cuerpo hacia atras haciendo que su columna truene.

-¿Y bien...ahora?- dijo el despues del corto estiron que habia hecho

-Regresemos a donde estan las cosas- le dije en lo que agarraba las papas abrazándolas sobre mi pecho- tenemos que lavarlas para despues cocinarlas

-Esta bien- dijo el, agarrando su camisa con las papas envueltas en ella aun- tu vas por leña y yo lavo las papas…

-Pero pero- dije, como tartamudeando, tratando de buscar palabras para inventar un buen motivo para no hacer lo que el queria

-Hey, yo ya fui por las papas- dijo y me sonrio; sentí como mi corazón se acelero por un segundo ante ese gesto. Me volvi mas vulnerable a su petición, cosa que solo el lograba al sonreirme

-Tu ganas...- le dije, role los ojos ya que aun no tenia los mayores animos para hacer lo que el me pedia, le di las papas como arrojándolas sobre su pecho; el solo trato de que ninguna se le cayera ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa- pero espero que tu las laves

-No hay problema- dijo en lo que colocaba un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y con el otro agarraba la pieza de ropa donde se encontraba el alimento.

Caminamos hasta donde en un principio habíamos dejado nuestro equipaje, ahí fue cuando deje a Niall descansar solo un momento en lo que yo iba por lo necesario para prender algo de fuego para la comida. Estuve de vuelta despues de unos 15 minutos con leña suficiente para nuestra comida; mire al chico arrojado en el césped con sus manos en su nuca y su gorra en su cara impidiendo la entrada de la luz del sol en sus ojos, rei al verlo antes de hacerlo reaccionar con un ligero piquete con mi pie a un costado se su estomago, el salto repentinamente y yo rei ante su reacción.

-¿Ya te encargaste de tu parte del trabajo?- le pregunte divertida, viendo hacia el suelo donde aun estaba recostado y cargando aun los troncos. El chico no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y agarro una de las papas para arrojar un poco de agua en ella para empezar a limpiarla en lo que yo buscaba un lugar donde colocar la hoguera que nos ayudaría a calentar la comida.

Di una vuelta alrededor del árbol una vez mas en búsqueda de un buen sitio para asentar la leña pero me distraje un momento al postrar mi mirada mi compañero cuando no vi una raíz saltada y senti como tropezaba lentamente, los troncos se empezaron a caer conmigo pero Niall logro colocar sus manos en mi cintura para que recupere el equilibrio.

-Cuidado- dijo a mi oido con una dulce voz en dueño de esas manos, no pude hacer mas que sonrojarme ante aquella tono

-Ya lo tengo- dije tratando de liberarme de sus manos para que de esta manera no siga tornandome colorada, no mas de lo que ya estaba

Hicimos una pequeña hoguera para calentar nuestra comida, acomodamos las papas bajo la leña con cuidado para que se calienten a la perfeccion. En la espera por nuestra comida la platica, nos sentamos y empezo a formarse

-Ok, ahora...- dijo Niall, abrio el mapa una vez mas expandiendolo en sus piernas para que de esa manera yo igual lo pudiera ver- al parecer estamos en medio de la nada

-Nada relevante- dije en lo que movia con una varilla las papas en el fuego

-Pero...- dijo el alzando su dedo para luego postrarlo en una parte del mapa- si no me equivoco, hay un pueblo a unas 5 horas de aqui

-¿Y?- dije, siguiendo sin entender el punto al que queria llegar con todo esto.

-Tenemos que llegar, no quiero que quieras dormir a la interperie- me respondio enrollando el mapa y poniendolo en su bolsillo trasero

-¿Quien dice eso?- le cuestione, al parecer el pensaba que tenia cierto miedo a dormir al aire libre, cosa por un lado cierta pero no queria dejarle ver que tenia miedo

-Bueno, en ese caso...- se empezo a poner de pie al decir esto- supongo que no tendras ningun problema al dormir con los bichos y todo lo que te puedas encontrar aqui

Trague saliva, odiaba todo ese tipo de cosas y Niall mas que nadie lo sabe ya que era de las cosas que mas usaba para hacerme bromas cada vez que podia.

-N...no, claro que no- le respondi con mi voz temblorosa al principio, el solo rio al oirme

-Bueno- dio un aplauso al decir esto- establezcamos un campamento descente entonces

-¡Espera!- grite desesperada en ese momento, sabia que Niall no pararia hasta que me rinda- por un instante, la idea de ir al pueblo ese no suena mal

No hizo mas que reir ante mi respuesta, haciendo que casi me derrita por dentro al ver aquella dulce sonrisa que dia a dia logra alegrar cada instante de mi vida.

A los pocos minutos la comida estaba lista, debido a la falta de platos decidimos comerlas como brochetas asi que cada uno pico una papa con una varilla que encontramos para asi sacarlas del fuego, despues de soplar un poco para que disminuya lo caliente que estaban dimos la primera mordida casi al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de ambos al por fin comer algo, la boca se nos hacia agua con esa mordida por el sabor, la papa era como una de las mas deliciosas sensaciones que hayamos tenido para haber sido cocina improvisada. El alimento estaba al dente, estaba un poco duro por fuera pero por dentro la podias pasar de un lado a otro con la mordida mas ligera que pudieras darle de lo suave que estaba.

Despues de un corto tiempo acabamos con la primera de las papas, al parecer andabamos hambrientos ya que hubieramos podido haberlas acabado de una mordida. Fuimos por la segunda ronda la cual tuvo un sabor tan bueno como la primera. Niall agarro una tercera papa pero yo no pude mas, estaba a nada de explotar. Empece a apagar el fuego con cuidado para que apenas termine podramos seguir nuestro camino. Ya habiendo saciado el fuego, me voltee a ver el paisaje, eran las 3 de la tarde aproximadamente por la posicion del sol haciendome pensar que llegariamos al dichoso pueblo alrededor de las 8,9 de ese mismo dia

-Hey _- dijo Niall, haciendome voltear hacia el para encontrarlo con la boca llena y una sonrisa- gracias por la comida

Me dedico una vez mas una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, la cual correspondi tratando de evitar que me sonroje.

Unos minutos mas tarde Niall ya se encontraba vestido de nuevo con su polo roja, esta vez un poco mas sucia y con su mochila en el hombro para que de esta manera, yo con mi equipaje cargado igual, retomemos la aventura


End file.
